brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown/King of Nynrah
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 13:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this set? Amazing, I'm buying this one! Pretty good. Okay, I suppose... could be better. Terrible. i dunno lol so lets press dis Welcome to my review of 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown! I pre-ordered this set from LEGO.com a few weeks back and it's finally arrived. In this review, I won't guide you through the building process (I'd already built it before writing this, and I don't want to see it in pieces again :P) but I will be highlighting particular features in this set. The box 6866boxkon.JPG|Front 6866boxbackkon.JPG|Back The box is pretty sweet, detailing our hero Wolverine jumping through the air and slashing a flick-fire missile in half with his claws. It features the classic X-Men logo, the minifigures included (with shadows of their faces behind them, how cool is that?) and a banner above proudly proclaiming "COMIC ADVENTURE INCLUDED"! For those of you wondering what this comic adventure is, I've taken the time to take pictures of the pages, which you can see in the gallery at the bottom of the review, on the right. Not only does it feature Wolverine's anticlimatic chopper showdown redrawn in LEGO style, but also the Avengers running around collecting parts of the LEGO Club logo for Max, who seems to have replaced Nick Fury as director of SHIELD for some reason. (So THAT'S why Nick Fury doesn't come in any sets. He's been assassinated by Max...) ...Moving swiftly on... Instructions 6866inskon.JPG 6866chopkon.JPG The instructions are, well, the instructions. There's nothing special about them, apart from this humourous picture of Wolverine giving Max a haircut. That made me laugh a lot. :P (On a more serious note, does this mean Max has enslaved the X-Men as well as our Avengers?! He must be stopped before the next casualty! Maybe he's already been to the DC sets... maybe he had a meeting with Hal Jordan shortly after his appearance at the ComicCon and that's why he hasn't appeared in any sets since... D:) Anyways. Main attraction: Deadpool's helicopter 6866-1kon.JPG|Side view 6866-2kon.JPG|Front view 6866-3kon.JPG|Aerial view 6866-4kon.JPG|Deadpool's swords go on the wings and the top parts can be easily taken off to play inside. 6866-5kon.JPG|An extra passenger: "Deadpool, fire the missiles!" 6866-6kon.JPG|"NOOO! I dropped my helmet!" I must say, this is the best LEGO helicopter I've ever seen, and I have quite a few (mostly City ones though). The flick-fire missile holders can be turned to fire upwards or downwards, and the whole design is really sleek and curvaceous. It features full landing gear and red lights on the front pointing downwards, which could be searchlights... useful for finding Wolverines at night. There are two smaller propellers at the end of the tail, and two smaller wings at the bottom of the copter behind the missiles. Oh, I forgot Wolverine's Chopper. Here it is. Nothing much to say about it really; apart from it has handlebars (unlike an Agents motorcycle set that uses the same part). So that's good. Minifigures All minifigures included in this set are currently exclusive, and I must say they do not disappoint. The Wolverine minifigure even has his mask printed on its back, as if it's been folded over. Most importantly however, they are all high-quality, ABS plastic in their entirety, like the rest of the set... apart from Magneto's helmet, which is Chinese, but it feels great to me. Wolverine comes with his claws (you get a spare one after building the set), Deadpool comes with a sword holder, his swords and gun, and Magneto comes with his helmet and a 2x2 round plate, which is presumably a metal platform that he is floating on. Personally, I just leave the platform inside the copter, it's more fun having Magneto being able to move his legs. I had so much fun playing with the minifigures that I decided to make them have a fight. See the second gallery at the bottom. Booklet1.JPG Booklet2.JPG Booklet3.JPG Booklet4.JPG Booklet5.JPG Booklet6.JPG Booklet7.JPG Wolverinefight1.JPG Wolverinefight2.JPG Wolverinefight3.JPG Wolverinefight4.JPG Wolverinefight5.JPG Conclusion My overall opinion of this set: Amazing. I can see it is one of the best in the Marvel range (but that won't stop me from getting the rest!). If not for the brilliantly designed helicopter, get it for the brilliantly designed minifigures. Expect some more reviews from me soon, as I had great fun making this one. Feedback How did you find this review? Awesome! I found it informative and enjoyable. Whatever, I wasn't paying much attention. Cool review though, I guess. It's terrible. Get back to editing instead. Category:User reviews Category:Super Heroes Reviews